


Panther Libido

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Desire, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Romance, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Unmitigated naughty fluffery designed to make my summer hiatus bearable, waiting and hoping for season 6 Jisbon. Okay. Porn. AU: Nobody is thinking about Red John. One-shot, doesn't waste time, so don't even start it if you don't like this sort of thing. Disclaimer I don't own anything about The Mentalist. I just play here.Initially posted on FFnet on July 6, 2013. Posted here with edits, hopefully for better readability. I want to thank everyone who is reading my fics here, and a special thanks to those with kudos and comments for my work. It's appreciated more than you know. My project to get all my fics posted here is a big one, ultimately 148 stories at this point. I don't mean to flood this site with a glut of postings, but I do want to get them over here in as short a time as I can. I thank you for your indulgence and tolerance and, if those wear thin, your forgiveness.





	

Patrick's libido was a prowling panther. It paced in his groin, dark and threatening. It reached low, even to the softer parts, and clawed there, an ache with a raw edge. He felt congested, too hot and even a little swollen, loaded with juices that had no place to go. It seemed no application of his own hand could relieve it. His male anatomy was in collusion with his psyche and it wanted to connect, not just blow once in awhile.  


He'd been through similar periods, mostly years ago. But since his body had been awakened to the reality of sex again by his liaison with Lorelei, it had become more demanding but not for her. As the days and months ticked away with no further congress, his body became more and more insistent and was now staging a revolt, throwing these temper tantrums when denied. In a way, he hoped these were the last desperate throes before his body accepted his celibate reality. But sexual desire threatened to turn them into death throes. This went way beyond horny.  


Patrick was in the shower now, tepid water cascading over his head and back. One hand supported him against the wall. The other was wrapped in helpless submission around a fully tumescent tyrant that demanded satisfaction. Yes. He was fucking his gripping hand, knees bent, his hips angled and pumping as hard as he would a woman, whimpering. He was nearing climax but he didn't want it to end, so he moved his hand further down and tried to pet himself into a little calm before he renewed his quest, softly brushing the front of his balls, collecting his breath and allowing his pulse to slow below heart attack level.  


His favorite new fantasy floated into his mind like a gift, the vision of a naked heart-shaped ass set under long, wavy dark hair that flowed midway down a creamy, freckled back. It was Lisbon. He'd watched her walk in front of him during a recent case. He was sitting in a small kitchen, talking with a witness. Lisbon had struck him dumb in her tight jeans and short jacket, shifting back and forth on her feet, getting something from a cabinet, her backside rolling with her flared hips. She was in reaching distance, swaying like ripe fruit low in a tropical tree, a mirage in its sultry shade. Later, she'd called him impatiently from the next room that they needed to leave, while he sat in the chair and willed himself to deflate.  


Now, he viewed her naked backside behind his closed eyes, what it surely must look like, and she bent over enough that he sensed the dark shadow of what was tucked below.  


"Oh, god!" Lithe hips power-pumped into both hands now, forming Teresa's tender passage. His thumb flopped the edges and his fingers slid along the striated ridge at the tip to fan across the stone head, sliding in soap and his own lubrication. Balls pulled onto the base of the shaft, they took the delicious rhythmic pressure at the bottom of each stroke until he came in ecstasy, gasping. Semen tore from him and erupted to the wall. Sliding against the tile to the shower floor, he sat to recover, moaning under the falling water, still gently stroking and thinking of Teresa.  


Truthfully, he couldn't remember a sexual fantasy that didn't involve Teresa Lisbon anymore.  


Work was a torment whenever there wasn't a dead body to view. Patrick couldn't stop his eyes darting to all her feminine places and either appreciating them or imagining what they looked like unclothed, in action or under his hand. Even when he looked away, he could feel his eyes peering at his targets at corner angles. He had to stay alert in order to either force his eyes elsewhere or distract them in the first place. He was sure it made him look nervous and he wasn't sure at all that Lisbon hadn't caught on. He would have.  


Lisbon _was_ catching on. At first she just sensed that something was off with Jane. But something was often off with Jane, so she didn't spend much time wondering about it. No telling what new plots and "plays" were being hatched under that curly noggin.  


"Come on. Share, Jane," she had said several times when he had looked particularly pleasantly occupied. She really did want his thoughts on anything that would help crack a case or break a suspect.  


Jane would usually fold his arms across his chest, maybe hold a finger to his lips, shrug with his eyebrows as well as his shoulders and shake his head.  


"Nothing? Well, maybe let us in on that daydream, then. Looks pretty good," she would lead. Jane just sort of half-smiled and looked away.  


The guy was nervous as a cat, a big one with a dangerous edge. Finally, her lady cop radar caught it. Lisbon caught Jane looking at her tits! From any other man, that would not be unusual. Men always looked at women's tits. And being a woman who worked among a large majority of men, she was scoped a lot. It usually didn't mean anything. But, Jane. That was different. He was nothing if not self-controlled. At least around her. He'd let himself be drawn in to flirtations with a few other women, but she'd never once seen him check out their bodies. He'd just get that stupid swoony look on his face. Lisbon frowned, pissed off at the women he seemed drawn to, but moreso that he had never been that way with her.  


After catching him at it for the fifth time and noting his jumpiness about it she decided a little confrontation was in order since no one else was nearby. "See something you like here, Jane?"  


He looked at her as if confused by her comment as his face turned bright pink. "Hmmm?"  


Lisbon went Chicago, pushed back her jacket and air-framed her bosom, cupping her hands in front of herself, like she would to any colleague who made a practice of ogling her. She gave him a quizzical look. Now he was bright red.  


"Sorry if I embarrassed you, Jane, but it's kind of embarrassing for me to have you looking at me like that." Especially when we're at work and there's nothing I can do about it here, she added in her mind. Jane was, after all, a very good-looking man. And she loved him deeply. Many times she suspected that he harbored real feelings for her but he had actually even denied it once, saying he didn't remember that "Love you" before he pretend shot her. He'd just never given a hint that he wanted a physical relationship, went out of his way to be modest and gentlemanly with her. She froze in thought. Was that just his way of controlling himself around her? For ten years? That had to be some kind of record!  


Jane looked down from her questioning face. "Sorry. I . . . " He really didn't know what to say about it. Looking down didn't help because now his eyes were darting to the vee of her jeans and he was imagining the hidden cleft. Something growled low in his body and began pacing.  


Jittery. He was really on the edge, and Lisbon softened her tone. "That's okay, Jane. This isn't an official enquiry." She tried to make light of it, but then Lisbon caught the direction of his glances. "But something is really up with you. What is it?" She felt her own blood start to warm and her cheeks heat as her pulse picked up. Was he coming on to her? Was there actually an opening here? Ten years gone? She would take it, and deal with the consequences later! She wouldn't wait another ten years – or never!  


Lisbon put her hand on Jane's forearm to get him to look at her again. "Jane? I hope you'll tell me . . . is it just in general, or is it me?" Direct was always better with Jane for the serious things. And this could get serious if he couldn't control it. Other people would begin to notice.  


Jane smiled and looked down again, shaking his head. She had him. "Yeh. It's you." He didn't look up, afraid to see her reaction.  


"Look at me. This is important."  


He looked into her beautiful green eyes, mossy against the dilation of her pupils in the office light.  


"You're horny and you're looking at me. When did that happen?" Treat him as any other man with this, not differently because he was Jane. The prowling man inside him deserved her recognition and acknowledgement.  


Jane was a little surprised that she was comfortable being so frank with him. It aroused him unbelievably. "A while." He set his mouth in a straight line and shrugged his head to one side. He started to chuckle. "About ten years."  


"No, Jane. This-," and she swept a hand to indicate her bust and hips, "has not been going on for ten years." Was he talking about love?  


"Oh. I don't know. Several months, I guess." He didn't want to mention the small part a tryst with Lorelei had played in setting loose the wild cat who stalked her now.  


Lisbon tried to think back several months. Jane had sex about six months ago. With that harpy, Lorelei. She frowned. Must have opened up the flood gates.  


What was really going on here? Lisbon noted that Jane's face and neck were flushed. That could be embarrassment. Lightly perspiring on his brow and over the lip. Pupils dilated, when he held his head up enough that she could see them. Jane had always said that the eyes dilate when a person sees something they want. He was crouching over himself and his restless legs. And she finally caught a glimpse of why. He was hiding an erection. And from what he had said, it was for her.  


Lisbon watched carefully as Jane caught her line of sight and tried to shift it out of view, but that thing wasn't going anywhere. How serious were his feelings? Did it matter? Lisbon peered playfully over his blocking arm and into his lap. Then she looked into his eyes, smiling and waggling her eyebrows.  


Jane froze at her clear signal of interest. He and the beast stopped breathing at the same time, staring, their breath huffing, soft and moist, into the silence between them.  


Finally Lisbon spoke. "So. Jane. Is this about a hook-up? Or what?" She'd had her fair share of one-night stands with men that attracted her. And she would not pass up this possibly once in a lifetime opportunity. They'd just have to deal with any fall out.  


His voice was a little hoarse and dry. Lust had stolen the blood from everywhere to pump it to his groin. But shock was returning some of it. "No! The last thing I want from you is a hook-up, Teresa."  


The shade of Lorelei still lurked in Lisbon's thoughts, now stepping forward to flaunt her carnal knowledge of Jane. Any moment the dead woman spent in her head was a bad one! Frowning, she looked at Jane, confused and irritated. What the hell did he want?  


Seeing Lisbon's expression, Jane felt a little panicky. Oh, no. She was going to turn him down? He needed to speak up fast. "I mean, no, I want more than that. I mean it's deeper than that. I have real feelings for you, Lisbon. They won't let me alone anymore. It's love . . . I mean . . . I love you." Jane looked away, then down at his hands. "I have for a long time."  


Now Teresa was shocked! And this had started out to be such an ordinary day.  


"Well. Maybe you can just think about it, " Jane said. She probably didn't think of him as someone with a lot to offer her. She didn't know of his years-long undying love. Probably should have mentioned that before bringing her a raging hard on out of the blue.  


Seeing Patrick Jane prepare to be rejected by her when he'd just confessed his love touched Teresa Lisbon's heart in a place where it was already warm Jane honey. "I don't have to think about it, Jane. I want you. I mean more than want you. Love. Love you."  


That staggering moment struck him dumb. He knew that Lisbon loved him. A lot. She showed him all the time. But willing to say it, risk an attempt at a full relationship with him? Under normal circumstances, he would never have approached her for that. But what prowled in him sought Teresa as its mate. Patrick reached over, set its paw above her knee and stroked there with his thumb, then quickly removed his hand.  


She looked into his eyes. "I don't know what to do now."  


"Well, nothing, right this minute, I think."  


"Uh. What about that?" Lisbon raised her eyebrows and indicated what he was trying to hide.  


Jane snorted and smiled, delighted at her directness again. The realization of returned love filled him with a tender confidence. "Well. That's not your problem right now. I'll figure it out."  


How much longer did he want to wait? Ten more years? She couldn't hide the desire in her voice. "What if I want it to be my problem, Patrick?"  


"You can't have it right now."  


"What are you going to do with it, then?"  


"You're going to walk away and let me calm down."  


Finding her sense of humor, she snorted and looked at him frankly. "From the looks of that, you may be sitting right here the rest of the afternoon."  


"And you can help with that, how?"  


That stumped her. Nothing she could do about it here. Best thing was to let him calm down and meet later. She and Jane meeting for a lover's tryst? Amazing how the world could change in a moment.  


"Teresa. Can we meet tomorrow evening and have dinner? Spend some time at a neutral place. Maybe a nice hotel?"  


"I thought you would never try to seduce me over a meal." She grinned impishly, dredging up that delightful old chestnut.  


"Oh. Ho ho. Very clever. I think we're already in the seduction phase, don't you? See any food anywhere?"  


"This is seduction, huh? Show up with a boner and talk love?" Lisbon was smiling and enjoying their banter immensely. All at Jane's expense.  


"Run along, little girl," he said and winked at her.  


"Okay. Text me where to meet up."  


"Such a modern romance we're having."  


Lisbon walked away on Cloud Nine.  


Jane wished he could get a cup of tea. Instead he put his cell phone to use making arrangements for the next evening. About five minutes later, Lisbon showed up with a cup of tea made perfectly, and left immediately. Sweet, loving woman. And she had said she loved him! Something sinewy stretched and lay at his feet, rumbling tentative satisfaction into his chest.  


That night, Patrick lay on his bed thinking of Lisbon. What an amazing conversation they'd had today! Just like that, so many things were cleared up. And tomorrow night . . . Soon he was lost in a fantasy that included a very eager and wanton Lisbon. His body stirred, but he let the feelings fill him with expectation rather than try to satisfy them. His thoughts were tranquil panting, tonguing the air to sample for any remaining scent of Teresa.  


Likewise, Teresa lay on her bed thinking of Patrick. New thoughts. Unbidden. Called by a raw voice from deep in the throat of something wild. Her fingers glided like balmy winds on the sea, soft and effortless, riding erotic waves. It was all Patrick's doing, of course, and she came hard thinking of the next night when she would have the real thing.  


The team caught a cut-and-dry case early in the day and solved it quickly, working on the paperwork in the afternoon.  


Jane texted Lisbon the hotel and room number for the evening, but they planned to meet at the hotel restaurant for a little dinner and wine first.  


The afternoon droned on a little bit. Jane came to lie on the couch in Lisbon's office. When they started talking about the evening ahead, they surprised one another with how easily the flame of their seductive natures was lit, the conversation leading inevitably to the expected after-dinner activities,  


Jane anticipated the slow unveiling of her body. "I really want to spend some time completely undressing you. This has been a long time coming."  


Lisbon shivered. "All right. But no dawdling!"  


"Oh, there'll be _lots_ of dawdling." His was a wicked smile.  


"I won't be able to wait. This has been a long time coming, you know." She smiled a mimic's smile.  


"Hopefully, you'll like how I undress you and you'll like how long it takes."  


"Well, I hope you don't take offense at how quickly I whisk your clothes off, Jane."  


"And now, Lisbon, you'll have to get me some tea again and run along."  


"Oh. You do like that idea, then!"  


"Run along, little girl."  


"This is my office!"  


"We either have our tryst here tonight, then, or you find an excuse to do something away for a bit. I can't leave now." Inside, sleek muscles stretched in a lithe frame, circling restlessly for scent and taste.  


Teresa padded softly to Patrick, having no trouble locating him in his trousers, and cupped her hand, running it up his length and back, feeling its quick response to her touch. He made no move to interrupt or to touch her. Squeezing lightly to finish, she left the room for his tea. The sensation of his erection was still on her hand. Patrick had filled it so well! She stayed out of his reach when she brought his tea.  


"Tease," Jane said as she handed him the cup and backed up. "I like that." She winked at him and left. He reveled in Teresa's curiosity about his body and her drive to satisfy that curiosity.  


Patrick arrived at the restaurant first, waiting to escort his date in to dinner. He was so handsome in a beige linen suit, his curls in a sexy tumble on his head. Teresa stunned him wearing an elegant black skirt and a low cut cream blouse that flared from the tips of her unbound breasts. Her hair was down and naturally wavy as Patrick loved it, brushing constantly on the creamy rounds of her cleavage. He wondered if its touch aroused her as the sight of it did him. They both ate light, anticipating the strenuous activity of the night to come.  


The hotel room was lovely with a king-sized bed already turned down for them, and other furniture and appointments they didn't necessarily plan to use. Teresa felt suddenly hesitant as Patrick closed the door, sensing the power of the moment and of the man with whom she would share it. Noticing her shyness, Patrick held out his hand and drew her in when she took it.  


"You look very beautiful, Teresa." He kissed her temples while she settled in his arms, swaying with him. She smelled spicy and floral, enticingly feminine.  


She relaxed in Patrick's arms, soothed by his rocking motion. He smelled of something clean, woodsy and arousing. Turning her as if they were dancing, he brought her close again wrapping his hands around her ribs and pulling her to spoon, shoulders to hips, against him, still swaying. She felt something of him pressing low into her and a thrill ran up her back to know their lovemaking had begun.  


Pushing her hair to one side, Patrick lay kisses on her neck and shoulders, sampling her reactions as well as the softness and taste of her skin. It pleased him to hear so many little sighs for these mild attentions. Skimming a hand along her side, he sidled her hip and slid down her leg, sensing what Teresa wore underneath her skirt. They were bent flush together, the cat's weight along her back, heating it, dominating in its feral intentions. Jane's fingers found a garter belt on her thigh, and the top of a stocking! He heard the panther scream in his head as his cock leapt and he pressed his appreciation above her sensitive rump. She cried out and rubbed the flesh of her hips against the hard column under his fly. Something reached into his arms to make paws of his hands, but he resisted. He wound one across her clothed thigh, finding the fastener that held up the stocking. Faster, he needed more. Groaning, he released his paws, every rustle of her skirt a susurrus of encouragement. Sliding over the enticing round of her belly, he found the circling edge of the garter belt and lightly brushed the secret of her sex mounded below it.  


Teresa moaned, "Ohhhh, that feels so good." She didn't mind the time he was taking at all.  


Patrick wanted to get at those stockings! It looked like an armchair would come in handy after all. Leading her to sit down, he first removed her shoes, squeezing her feet affectionately. Looking into Teresa's eyes, he placed a hand at each ankle and drifted along the sides of her legs, slowly reaching her calves, circling above her knees and then to the sides of her thighs. When he reached the tops of her stockings, Teresa had leaned back, watching him through half-lidded eyes over parted lips. He thought she moved them to murmur his name.  


So sensitive! His fingers teased the tops as if to tug the stockings down. Instead he used his skirt-covered arms to push the garment up with a flourish, making Teresa gasp and moan as he rubbed her exposed legs over the garter clips. Patrick centered the fingers from both of his hands over her sex and brushed the fabric that covered it. Teresa sat back and opened her legs wider. His mouth watered . . . her scent! Something wild let the air between them slip over its tongue, trying to capture a taste, but it was too elusive. Eyes riveted to the wedge of moisture-soaked silk between her thighs, Patrick leaned in and licked. He wanted to devour her! His chest rumbled when Teresa widened her legs, a little thrust of her sex toward him. He was not ready to go that far so quickly. He still hadn't removed a single article of clothing, unless you count shoes. And tonight he didn't. Feet would be for another night.  


He raised up to kiss her, hands unfastening the side of the skirt, pulling her forward to lean on him as he took it down her hips and set it aside. Draped onto his shoulders, Teresa caressed his head of curls, kissing his neck and jaw. She sank back into the armchair when Patrick gently pushed her away. Her panties were green satin, already darkly stained by her wet. Black and naughty, the garter belt had little bows over the clips. He leaned forward and blew warm breath into the green satin triangle below. She moaned his name while he sampled her sweet musk. He kissed her lovingly, opened her thighs and kissed the inside length of them.  


Teresa's whole body felt heavy, languorous. She was warm all over and felt her moisture dripping into green satin. Patrick had barely touched her, yet she could feel the sensitivity of the trigger that would send her into orgasm. He unclipped her stockings at the front, rubbing her legs and into the creases where they met her hips. He pushed his hands under the garter belt and rubbed them across the green satin over her belly. Rubbing and rubbing everywhere he touched, but all like whispers, caresses. He unfastened the back clips, sliding the stockings carefully down each leg. She watched his eyes dilate as he handled them, letting the silken fabric fall like a water race down her skin. It made her groan with desire.  


Holding Teresa's hands, Patrick tugged her gently to stand up. Taking some time to finger the garter belt and feel it's fine black embroidery set about with tiny pink rosebuds, he took it and her panties down together, kissing her delta and darting his tongue over her clit. Her body arched at the warm invasion and then her eyes opened wide as she heard the rustle of his suit to see that he looked directly into them, now standing. Maybe he was getting a little more hurried. But instead, he began kissing the cleavage of her pink and rose-flushed breasts, softly pushing them up and pulling the fabric of her blouse to one side and then the other, to reach more and more flesh. She felt too weak to stand.  


"Patrick, can we lie down?"  


But instead he said, "Let's sit in the chair just now."  


"Both of us?"  


"Oh, yes. Come on, love." He sat down, pulling her into his lap and against his chest.  


Teresa kissed his neck and ears, then his throat and Adam's apple, tasting with her tongue as she went. She could feel his hard pressure against the back of her legs and bottom. It made her restless in his lap. He lifted the blouse at the hem. The sight of her beautiful, soft breast, round and full in his large hand shot a bolt of pleasure through his entire body. It curled, drawing him tight from balls to throat, the feline scream inside issuing as something human and surrendering. Her pink and rose-dappled breasts were soon marked with his wet kisses.  


Patrick's fingers cosseted the skin wherever they touched. It was so relaxing, she was sure she never stopped sighing. He lifted each breast as he lowered his mouth, kissing tenderly, nuzzled and kissed the sides and mouthed the nipples taut, forcing her breath loose in a series of vast moaning exhalations. His low growling and . . . was that snarling? . . . went straight to her core, winding tight with erotic promise. Finally Patrick removed the blouse, and she lay naked in his lap while he was still fully clothed.  


Patrick watched her try to get comfortable in his lap while his male fresh poked and prodded her mercilessly, reminding her what it was there for. She felt like heaven moving on him and looked like a naked freckled angel. Well. He didn't want to stay in his clothes all night. Time to wake this angel up!  


He carried her to crisp white sheets to lay her head on a plump pillow. Then he slid in next to her and began kissing her without mercy. He pressed hard against her lips, plundered her mouth until she was gasping for air, kissed and thumbed and rolled her nipples insistently until her hips started to writhe. Suddenly she sat up and made a sound not unlike a battle cry to Patrick's ears. She got on her knees and pushed him to his back, unbuttoning his shirt, unconcerned about his need to shift position as she pulled them off together, shook them and made an effort to float them to the floor in less than a ball. She made the same swift work of his belt, trousers and underwear, turning to push off his shoes and socks as she removed everything from his legs. He lay before her naked and proud, dripping almost as much as she was.  


Teresa still crouched away from him, Patrick was struck by a primal view of the heart-shaped ass of his fantasies and there, the real shadow of her sex peeked below! He was nearly out of his mind with hunger for it. Kiss it? Mount it? Inside his chest something paced restlessly in the confined space, never removing its gleaming eyes from the object of his desire.  


Teresa had just floated his trousers into an un-ball over the foot of the bed when she heard Patrick groan and say her name.  


She realized that she was giving him quite a view! When she made to turn and join him at the top of the bed, his hand on her hip made her stop. "Please stay on your knees, Teresa. You have such beautiful cleavage back here."  


"Cleavage, back there?" She hadn't heard it described that way.  


"Mmmmmmm, yes." He smiled at her wickedly. "Didn't you know? That's why men like women so much. You've got cleavage everywhere."  


"Oh, that's why? There's this cleavage—Ah!"  


She had been laughing at him until he used the strength in his hands to grab her hips and lift her quickly close, setting her on her knees again.  


"We like to think you want us to fill it. And it is our most feral drive to penetrate it with whatever we have."  


No time to recover from the bolt of lust that shot through her body at his words or at the strength of the hands that held her like feral paws! Placing a hand to squeeze each cheek, Jane gently spread her open with his thumbs. Then she panted and squirmed as he pressed his warm mouth into her sex.  


Patrick found this part of her beautiful. Thumbs spreading her open, he viewed a fleshy bud of pink and mauve, then slid his thumbs down to open her vulva, too. Here he bent forward and started to kiss, thrusting his tongue in with great hungry sounds and sucking every part of her. He pressed her shoulders so that she would lower her head. With her fanny that high in the air, he could reach every inch of her.  


Teresa came in a hurry, waves of release slamming her until she almost toppled but Patrick held her steady and nipped her buttocks, prolonging her orgasm by love-chewing the creases that framed her core. When she had ceased her rhythmic cries to regain her breath, he lifted her under the arms like a child and slid her to the top of the bed, kissing her and spreading her legs at the same time.  


He was hovering over her, ready to plunge in when she said, "Wait! Wait!"  


Inside him, a panther recoiled and screamed in frustration, clawing the air, but Patrick stopped and merely pressed his lips to her ear and said, "Teresa. I want you. I want to make love to you. I want my cock in your soft pussy right now. Why do you want me to wait?"  


Teresa moaned and arched against him. "Ah! How can I talk to you when you're doing that?" She put a hand on the want between her legs. Setting his hand on hers, he slid it up so her fingers were on the point of her delta, the heel of his palm pinning them in place so that his long fingers could curl into her. Together, they squeezed her sensitive flesh, then he pressed harder and moved faster, spreading her open and guiding her hand from side to side, as his fingers did the same inside her. "Ohhhhhhhhh. Jane!" Lisbon thrust her tongue into his mouth until he captured it and left her moaning in time to the rhythm of another orgasm moving through her.  


She lay catching her breath. "I just wanted to look at you. I want to see you push into me. I want to handle you. Please. I want to see you." Teresa was whining and sounded as if she might cry.  


Patrick kissed her gently and smoothed back her hair. "Of course you can look at me, Teresa. I just wanted to make love to you. I'm sorry if I wasn't listening."  


"It's okay. I just got a little overwhelmed. I guess I could have waited."  


He sat up and spread his legs open so she could see him easily. "No. Come on. Have a look. Teresa, meet bad boy. Bad boy, meet Teresa."  


She rolled to her side and angled herself to lay her head at his knee, smiling. "I really like that name. It fits you." His penis was rigid and had a slightly reddish cast, probably from being up so long without satisfaction, but his form was beautiful. She reached to it, caressing the silky flesh with the back of her fingers, petting down the front of his testicles, covered with fine golden hair. "So pretty, Patrick."  


"Pretty? At least say handsome. It's a very manly thing, don't you think?" He ran his hand along her flank.  


"Yes, very." She continued petting a moment longer. "One of these times I'm going to kiss bad boy until he comes all over me."  


Patrick grabbed his shaft as it twitched. "Ah! Oh, Teresa! It makes me want to come when you talk dirty like that!"  


She put her hand over his and made it move up and down on himself. Unable to take over his large hand as he had hers, she put her hand around his upper finger and thumb, tightening them and pumped slowly, making sure her hand rode over the head, an intimate caress. She knew he was only moments away. She leaned in and licked the plump head every time a stroke exposed it. Patrick started to grunt softly and said, "Ah, you're making me come! Now!" She felt him start to pulse as he shot jets of semen onto her arm. Then he leaned back, panting heavily as he landed on a pillow, and let her soothe-stroke him until the spasms finished. "That was so good, so good."  


"You feel erotic under my hand. I'm glad you let me."  


"Remind me to listen to you all the time."  


"So. This is what it took? A good hand job?" Lisbon laughed. "All the things I've tried all these years, and this was it the whole time."  


Jane grinned.  


Lisbon grinned back. "Okay. You'll hear about this again, Mr. Jane."  


She remembered what they had been about to do. "I want you to make love to me now, Patrick. I want you inside me." She lay down and held out her hand for him to take, but he used it instead to pull her up for a kiss.  


"Play with me a little more here and get me ready for you." He reached a finger between her legs and began to stroke there. "And sit up and spread your legs open so I can really look at you, too."  


Looking at her plump vulva, the beautiful lines of her sex, his mouth watered and soaked his tongue, Patrick gently explored her with long, graceful fingers. Thought suspended, an interior rumble that snarled and purred together in want and fascination. He pressed first one satiny lip to the side, then the other, caressing each one, then entering her with two fingers, locating her clitoris with a fingertip, pushing the hood back to expose it. She held on to his returning erection like a joystick, but was completely distracted, absorbed in the sight and sensation of what he was doing to her. Teresa lifted her head to find him staring at her, bewitched by what he saw, his eyes dilated to moonless night sky. She rushed into his arms, kissing him hotly and practically growling, "Now, Patrick. Now!"  


He lifted her, then dropped her onto her back against the pillows in one swift movement! He covered her with his body, pressing himself against her pubic bone and sliding along the slippery cleavage, a shiver in the voice of his throaty, "Open your legs for me, Teresa!" Taking several moments to enjoy the cleft of her sex, he slid into her, taking his time so that she could adjust to him. She needed no time to adjust and pushed lustily into the penetration, quivering in her impalement.  


He filled her and although she was swollen and tight, he glided easily and set a rhythm that she picked up quickly, meeting him thrust for thrust. The stimulation was a spark as she became electric current, her muscles clenching hard around him, making him grunt with pleasure, thrust harder, lithe and sleek as he bent into her.  


She curled to cup low on his buttocks, gripping deep into the fleshy crevice, squeezing rhythmically and pressing to bury him inside her. Patrick's thrusting became more chaotic as he pushed himself in to the root and Teresa held him there, moving her hips up and down against him. He let go with a low roar that merely echoed a wild call in his head and tripped her right over the edge after him, calling out a wordless ecstasy. Her entire pelvis seemed to vibrate and even her nipples throbbed in response. She covered his neck and throat with gasping kisses, unable to stop while her whole body was a-riot with pleasure. Patrick was smiling and turned to her ear, whispering his love.  


"I want to do this all the time," he confided a few minutes later.  


"Which part? I'll make a note." Teresa spoke dreamily, too relaxed to open her eyes.  


Patrick bumped her with his stomach, a gentle chide for her joke. "We haven't invented all the things I want to do with you, yet."  


"You're already thinking about next time?"  


"Aren't you?"  


"No. I'm enjoying being a puddle for now."  


"But you want a next time . . . "  


"Oh, yes. Mmmmmmm, Patrick. I want a million next times." She turned to him and said, almost in her sleep. "I love you. I want to be with you every minute." She put an arm over his ribcage, tucked a knee between his thighs, her head in the crook of his neck and fell into a dreamless sleep.  


"Well, that's all right then." He kissed the top of her head and snuggled in, apparently assured that he was loved and wanted, able to fall deeply asleep for the first time in a very long time, whispering, "My darling," as he lost consciousness in the arms of his lover and best friend.


End file.
